That butler, on the verge of death
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Someone has told the people about Sebastian's true form and storms the Phantomhive manison. They are prepared to do anything to get what they want: Sebastian's head. Who told them and what will happen when Sebastian's true form is revealed?  no yaoi


Hi everyone! How's it going? Recently, I've become totally obsessed with Black Butler! I mean, how can't you fall deeply in love with someone as beautifully awesome as Sebastian? Just wondering...

One of the major factors that made me want to write this fic is because, let's face it, I'm a sadistic fangirl. I like when my favs are in deep trouble and hurt A LOT (read my other fics and you will know what I mean...)

I wanted to read some tragedy ('cause I love it) that included Sebastian getting hurt, but all I could find were fics about Ciel's tragic demise.

So I simply decided to write one myself! :D

Warning for hurt, angst, tragedy, blood, tears, slight shonen-ai and Sebastian getting hurt. Don't like, don't read. Also, english is not my native language. If there are any mistakes considering grammar, spelling etc, please tell me~

Disclaimer: I don't own, and will never own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji (If I did, I would do ALL kinds of kinky stuff to Sebastian~)

(Btw, I will sometimes use "Bocchan" instead of "young master" mainly 'cause it makes me melt~)

* * *

><p>"For today's tea, I have chosen Earl Grey and some chocolate parfait to go with it. Would you like me to get something else, bocchan?"<p>

The demon butler put down the tray next to the little Earl sitting by the desk. The Earl reached for the cup and took a gulp before putting it down and instead reaching for the parfait.

"No, all is fine. Except the cold in here. Make a fire, Sebastian"

"Yes, my Lord" the butler Sebastian said and bowed before going over to the fireplace.

It was late december. There was a thick layer of snow outside and it was already pitch black outside even though it was quite early in the afternoon.

Suddenly, Sebastian heard something outside and tensed. He tried to listen more carefully.

Ciel, who was used to see Sebastian's usual behavior noticed that something was wrong. The butler was too still.

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Ciel asked and stood up.

"Someone, or something, is coming closer as we speak" Sebastian answered as he walked over to the window.

"Spies? Assasins? What do you hear?"

He was quiet for a moment as he listened again and also tried to smell if something was odd, which it sure was.

"I'm afraid we will have some trouble on our hands pretty soon"

Ciel stifftened.

"What do you mean?"

"I can hear and smell at least 200 people moving towards this house. I can smell fire and oil from torches, the powder in the guns they bring and I can feel their bloodlust. Not only that, but there is also something... odd walking among them. It hides its scent very well though, I can not smell if it is a demon or an angel, but it isn't human. Of that I am sure"

Ciel tensed as he understood that this encounter wouldn't end well. For some reason, he knew that he was going to lose someone tonight.

He snapped out of his trance quite quicly though. He turned to Sebastian.

"Sebastian, prepare the others and meet me in the entrance hall" he said as he walked over to his closet to get his sword, a heritage from his father, and a gun which he had bought himself.

"Yes my lord" answered Sebastian as he bowed and then left the room.

Less than 10 minutes later they were all assembled in the entrance hall and for once, the other servants were focused and on the edge. After all, they were maybe going to do what they all did best. Kill.

The mob had gotten quite near, even the humans could hear them now.

"What do you plan to do, bocchan?" asked Sebastian and bowed. He did not carry any weapon, at least not in plain view. All he needed was, as usual, the silverware and his fists.

"The plan is not to let them inside. We are not going to wait for them to come to us, we're going to take care of them outside"

The demon butler smirked.

"You seem quite confident, bocchan. Are you sure that you will feel fine about killing 200 people if neccessary?"

"Of course I am. Depending on why the mob has gathered" frowned the little master as he signed to Bard to open the doors and they went out.

Ciel and Sebastian placed themselves on top of the stairs. On the stariway to their right stood Mey-Rin, on the one to their left stood Bard and on the ground in front of all of them stood Finny.

Almost immideately after they had taken their positions, they could see th mob coming towards them. Ciel leaned closer to Sebastian.

"Can you see the creature?" he whispered, refering to the demon or angel, since he didn't know which it was.

"No sir, it's hiding in the middle or in the back" Sebastian answered with a confused frown.

"You mean you can't sense anything?" hissed Ciel in response. He was slowly getting more and more scared.

"More or less. Usually I'm able to see the aura very clear, clear enough to make it out from a crowd. That said, I'm quite sure that it's an angel since I can see a dim white aura surrounding the mob" Sebastian said, his eyes shimering a little and his fangs showing as he spoke. Ciel nodded and they both turned to the quickly approaching mob.

"Ready your weapons" commanded Sebastian followed by clicking sounds as the order was carried out.

Sebastian kept a steady facade as always, but on the inside, he was burning. He could actually feel the pressure of the angel creeping closer, growing for every step. He gulped and held back a cold sweat that threatened to break out. He had to keep calm. He would protect his master even if it meant death. What would it matter? He would just go back to hell again, wouldn't he? Suddenly, he wasn't that sure.

The mob had now stopped, about 20 feet away from them.

"What is your buisness here? What do you want?" Ciel asked in a loud voice to make sure that they heard him.

"You have brought a demon to this town!" yelled one man.

"It's going to kill us all!" yelled another.

"I won't have my child eaten by a demon!" yelled a woman and raised her torch.

"We will dispose of it, and you, if you stand in our way!" yelled an old man that barely looked like he could kill even a fly.

"What kind of bullshit is that?" yelled Bard and raised his shotgun.

"You blame this attack on such ridiculous rumours?" yelled Mey-Rin raising her own guns.

"Do you see a demon around here? I sure know it ain't me!" yelled Finny, hitting his clenched fists together.

"The butler!"

"The black butler!"

"The butler over there!"

"The butler!"

"The butler!"

"Give us the demon butler!"

Hundreds of angry voices yelled the same thing all at once, their loud voices filling the chilly afternoon air.

Both Sebastian and Ciel were taken aback. They glanced at eachother, the same question in their eyes: How do they know? Who told them?

Their thoughts were interupted by Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny.

"Our Sebastian, a demon? Go to hell!"

"Who told you such stories?"

"You try to touch mr. Sebastian or the young master and I will personaly kill all of you!"

The roaring noise was soon back as they yelled back and forth, but it was soon stopped by a low chuckle. The mob slowly parted to make way for a person in the middle, making his way to the front, chuckling all the way.

He was an angel all right. He was all dressed in white and gold, he had long white hair and he had a golden cross around his neck.

The angel stopped when he stood in front of the whole mob, still chuckling. Abruptly, he lifted his head to stare at Sebastian with such force that he flinched.

"You sure have fooled them good, demon"

Neither Sebastian nor Ciel answered, they just stared.

"You want me to prove that you're not human?"

Before Sebastian had the chance to answer, a loud BANG was heard and Sebastian fell to his knees with a scream of surprise and pain.

"Sebastian!" cried Ciel along with Bard, Finny and Mey-Rin.

"You bastard!" yelled Bard and shot at the angel. Nothing happened. He was stunned. It was as if the bullet had just bounced off of the man.

"Sebastian!" cried Ciel and kneeled next to him.

Sebastian was panting. It hadn't been a lethal shot, it had just hit his shoulder, but it hurt like hell! It felt as if acid was burning the edges of the hole.

"Sebastian, what is this?" hissed Ciel, shocked at the damage the bullet had made.

"That, my young earl, is purified silver. The holiest of all materials. It won't kill a human, but to a demon, it can be lethal. Let me prove it to you" the angel answered, picked out his gun and shot the person closest to him. The man barely reacted. There was no wound, no blood, no nothing.

Realisation hit the three servants and both Ciel and Sebastian knew that it was futile to hide it any further.

Sebastian grunted and stood up. He held his shoulder to stop the bleeding a little.

"Heh, congratulations mr angel. You have successfully blown my cover..."

Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny gasped and stared at him, in chock. Most of the people at the scene were in shock as well. There, in front of them, were an actual demon and an angel. Sure, they had been told so. But for it to be the actual truth?

"That said, I will not show you my true form. I do not want my master to see me in such form, but keep the image of his butler until the very end" Sebastian continued and glanced at his young master.

"Well, isn't that admirable. I'm sorry, but you are not taking this boy. You are to be excecuted right here, right now" grinned the angel. and raised his hand. It was the sign for the mob to attack. It darted forward with a roar but the Phanthomhive servants didn't move away from their positions. Instead they took aim and shot and shot and shot and shot. At first they tried not to kill, but in the end, it was hard not to since they were so many. Soon the air was filled with the heavy smell of blood.

Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny had been captured but no one dared to come close to the demon and his master on top of the stairs. Sebastian's eyes glowed and the air around him was heavy because of his demonic aura. The few humans that had dared to attack them during the attack lay in bloody pieces at the bottom of the stairs.

As the angel emerged from the mob and came closer, Sebastian chuckled.

"It's been long since I killed humans like this..." he said in a dark, almost husky voice as he licked the blood of his fingers, eyes glowing red.

The angel frowned.

"What a beast you are Michaelis, it is well about time someone put and end to you"

"Go ahead and try angel..."

"I don't try. I do" the angel said and darted forward. Sebastian blocked with ease and the fight began. Sebastian seemed to have the upper hand, but there was one factor that he hadn't counted with. When Sebastian had gotten away from Ciel, a man from the village snuck up on him and grabbed him from behind.

"Sebas-hmf!" Ciel called out as the man covered his mouth with a large hand.

It was enough to break Sebastian's focus and he gasped as he was pinned to the ground by a silver sword through his right shoulder. He screamed out in pain as the holy oil covering the blade burned in the wound. His scream was soon followed by the victorious roar of the mob.

The angel stepped on his left arm to keep him down.

"Keep in mind that if you try to do something to hurt me, your little master will be killed"

Sebastian grunted and clenched his hand into a fist.

"Bring the cross!" ordered the angel and Ciel could just stare. They had brought a gigantic cross made out of wood with engravings of silver on it. Sebastian's eyes widened as he saw it. This was really bad!

Ciel saw the panic in his butler's eyes and tried to get away from the man holding him, but he only held him harder. He could barely breathe and did the first thing that he could think of. He bit the hand holdning him. It worked! His mouth was free for a few seconds.

"Run Sebastian! Run! It's an o- mf!"he managed to yell before his mouth was covered again. He was sure that Sebastian was safe now, after all he couldn't disobey an order.

But Sebastian shook his head and Ciel was stunned.

"Sorry master, but that would mean risking your life. According to the contract your life is prioritized in all situations" he said and smiled sadly.

"Also, you did not manage to give me a complete order"

Ciel's eyes widened, the panic growing inside him.

"Mr. Sebastian! You have to run!"

Sebastian and Ciel both gasped. It was Bard's voice!

"Mr. Sebastian, please! You have to run! We don't care that you're a demon! You saved us!"

Mey-Rin had tears running down her face, as had Finny.

"I have been a monster as well, but you saved me! You can't die! Please, run!"

"Run mr. Sebastian! Please!"

"Run!"

"Sebastian!"

"Please...!"

The whole scene silenced for a moment, until the silence was shattered by a low chuckle. The angel looked down at the captured demon that now shook with silent laughter.

'Sebastian...?' thought Ciel as the laughter escaped Sebastian's lips.

The laughter was loud and almost cheerful, but still full of disbelief and irony. No one, and I repeat, no one had heard Sebastian laugh like that for centuries and it scared everyone there to the core, even his little master. Sebastian's scarlet eyes were closed in the moment of laughter and his blood covered fangs glistened in the light of the torches.

The laughter was turned into a grunt as the angel twisted the sword slightly and leaned in forward.

"What's so funny, Michaelis?" he asked and narrowed his eyes.

Sebastian chuckled slightly again before opening his eyes, answering with a somewhat shaky voice.

"For humans to care so dearly for me, for them to worry about me, the one who will one day consume their dear master's soul is somewhat amusing to me. Although useless when it comes to taking care of a household, they can protect bocchan no matter what happens to me. That is the reason I hired them. Not that it will be needed. I will protect the young master with my whole being, even after this body is gone in exchange of his soul. After all, I am one hell of a butler" he said and smirked as the true meaning of these words were revealed to the fellow servants.

The angel just frowned and moved the sword around a little in the wound, drawing out grunts and winces of pain from the demon beneath him and more desperate screams from the other servants.

"The preperations are done my Lord" said one of the men from the village and gestured to it.

The beautifully ornamented wooden cross was placed in the middle of a circle of candles, giving it a beautiful yet terrifying glim. Next to the cross stood three shapes covered in cloaks, each holding a chain of silver.

The angel pulled out his sword from Sebastian's shoulder, earning yet another wince and another one yet when he used the demon's hair to pull him into a standing position. He quickly put the sword to Sebastian's throat and started to lead him towards the cross.

Ciel, who had been frozen in shock, stirred when he saw the raw panic in his butler's eyes and started to struggle more than before, but quickly stopped when he felt something sharp against his throat. A dagger.

"Bocchan!" cried Sebastian and gasped as the blade grazed his skin, burning it away little by little.

"If you or any of those humans over there try to do anything against me, we will kill your master, demon..." the angel whispered and sighed.

"I promise, they will be better off without you..."

Sebastian had nothing to say against that and broke into a cold sweat as they now passed the ring of candles. No matter how scared he actually was, he wouldn't show it to his master, so he kept a straight face as the angel turned his back against the cross and pushed him against it.

The angel used his inhuman strenght to push him up on it so that his feet left the ground as the cloaked shapes tied him to it by the chains. He held back a scream as they burned at his wrists.

He looked mockingly at the angel and the shapes as they left the ring.

"Oh? Th-that's it? No matter what you do to me, I won't die" he said, as much to them as to himself.

The angel grinned in response.

"Really now? Let's try that out shall we?" the angel said and started to chant.

"Bocchan! Please close your ey- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Sebastian roared out in pain. It was like thousands of jolts of pain was pumped into him with every heartbeat. He could feel his cover slip away and his real form show itself.

'Please, please, don't let my master see!' he thought as he held back the screams that fought their way up his throat and closed his eyes in pain.

"No matter what you do, make sure they all see him for what he really is!" ordered the angel as if had heard Sebastian's thoughts.

Ciel had his eyes widened in surprise, shock and anger as tears rolled down his cheeks when he heard Sebastian scream. Mey-Rin screamed her lungs out, tears streming. Finny cried as well and tried to break loose. Even Bard had tears rolling down his face as he heard the screams.

Sebastian could feel that most of his features had changed and the pain subdued as the angel and the shapes stopped chanting to let the image of Sebastian's true form sink into the minds of the present humans.

As the pain disappeared Sebastian opened his eyes that now glowed purple and red. He was panting heavily and droplets of sweat fell to the ground.

When he looked around he saw that the mob had backed away in fear. His fellow servants were pale and forced back then the people holding them backed away from him. He fixed his gaze on is master. When he met his masters gaze, he grunted as the mark on his hand suddenly started to burn, and at the same time, Ciel reached for his eye and screamed. Even though the scream was muffled by the villiger's hand, it didn't go unnoticed by most of the mob and his servants. While the servants started to struggle, the mob roared in success.

The angel stepped out in front of the people, gesturing to Ciel.

"See! Just by revealing the demon's true form the cleansing has begun!" he said and then turned to Sebastian.

"Look at it. Look at it, and never forget what you see before you!"

Sebastian growled at him, showing off his fully extended fangs.

His ears had grown slightly longer and pointed, his bangs were a little longer and wilder and the rest of his hair had grown past his waist, long and silky, and beautifully curled horns sprouted out of his head. His fangs were twice their usual size, his eyes glowing and he had a long black tail that was pressed against the cross. He was clad in a suit that looked like it had been made out of frozen, black flames, his long claws on his hands were covered by the fabric as well and on his feet, he had his boots with the dangerously sharp heels.

"I... am going... to kill you...!" growled Sebastian but didn't struggle to get free since Ciel still had the dagger against his throat.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try..." smirked the angel, made a small movement with his hand and a slim, beautiful dagger appeared in it. Without saying a word, he stepped into the circle, walked up to the demon and stabbed him in the stomach. Mey-rin screamed, Bard cursed, Finny cried and the mob cheered loudly.

Ciel was just frozen in shock and disbelief, but as he saw Sebastian cough up great amounts of blood, pain covering his eyes, Ciel couldn't stand it anymore and struggled more than he ever had in his entire life. The man was startled by his sudden behaviour and accidently gave Ciel an opening which he gladly used. Ciel kicked him in his "private parts" and as the man bent down, writhing in pain, he darted forward and tackled the angel to the ground without any warning at all.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian gasped, his eyes widening as he looked down at his little master struggling to keep the angel down.

"You have to run away, bocchan!"

"NO! You promised you'd stay with me 'til the end, Sebastian! You can't die now! That's an order!" Ciel shrieked and then gasped as he was thrown back by the now angered angel. He put his foot on Ciel's stomach and pressed in order to hold him down.

"Bocchan!" Sebastian cried out and winced as the dagger that was still in his stomach moved around in him as he struggled to get free. Some of his blood splattered on Ciel's face as he lay there on the ground before him.

"Shut up demon!" the angel roared and then looked down at the boy under his foot.

"This boy is obviously too tainted to help. What a pity..." he said slowly, taking hold of the dagger's handle.

"If you touch him, I will... GUHA!" Sebastian growled and then groaned and started to pant heavily as the angel pulled the dagger out slowly. He pointed it at Ciel's chest, Sebastian's blood dripping from it. He turned to the cloaked shapes.

"You three! Begin the ceremony. Even though it won't kill him unless I join, it will at least shut him up"

They nodded and he turned back to Ciel.

"I shall kill you with this blessed dagger so that your soul will be saved..." he whispered and raised the dagger.

Sebastian screamed as his inner organs were crushed by the chanting, his arms were burning with pain, tears of blood running down his face, leaving red traces on the white skin and he screamed, almost literally, his lungs out. Because of that, he couldn't see his master, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything to help his master. He thought for sure that they were going to die there together.

The angel struck, flesh was pierced and the whole scene froze. It wasn't the flesh of a young boy that had been pierced. It was the flesh of an old man.

"Ta-naka...?" gasped Ciel as he looked up on the old man that shielded him with his own body.

In the chaos they had forgotten about the little man, but as he saw his young master being threatened, his butler unable to protect him, he decided to use his own body to shield him and make some last good use of himself. He looked down on his young master and smiley sadly.

"Stay where you are, young master, I will handle this..." he whispered and quicker than anyone thougt possible, he turned around, pulled the dagger out of his back and stabbed the andel in the chest. After that he kicked him away and tackled him to the ground, actually managing to keep him down longer than anyone thought possible.

"N-now young master!" Tanaka yelled as he tried to keep the struggling angel down.

Ciel stood and tried to take away the chains around Sebastian's wrists.

Sebastian was panting heavily, blood coming out of his mouth as he did and his eyes had started to loose their glow.

"B-bocchan..." he whispered weakly.

"Shh, don't speak..." said Ciel as he started to claw at the chains since they didn't come off. He knew that he probably wouldn't be able to make it on his own but he couldn't leave Sebastian now! He hadn't realized before how much the butler meant to him, but he knew now and he wouldn't let him die.

Sebastian chuckled lowly.

"For you to fight so dearly for me... I have failed as a butler..."

"Shut up! I ordered you not to die, so you can't!"

"Bocchan..." Sebastian said and smiled. A genuine, warm smile that you wouldn't expect from a demon like him.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and he started to scream as spasms of pain shot through his body.

"SEBASTIAN!" scremed Ciel and tried even harder. The shapes had started chanting again!

A shot was heard and the chanting stopped. Ciel turned around and saw Bard and Mey-Rin standing there, guns raised. Soon Ciel felt hands on his own as Finny helped him remove the chains.

"Everyone...?" he whispered in disbelief.

"They were so shocked that we finally managed to break loose" said Finny and looked up at Sebastian's demon face, all covered in blood.

"Be calm, mr. Sebastian! We will get you down now!"

"What happened to the shapes...?" Ciel asked and began working with the next chain as Finny managed to take off the first one.

"Bard shot one of them and if they try to chant again, they will kill the other two as well. We have to hurry! Tanaka won't be able to hold him off much longer"

The same moment he said that, there was a grunt as Tanaka was thrown away by the angel. At the same time, the last chain came loose and Sebastian fell to the ground. Ciel knew he had to be quick.

"Sebastian, this is an order. Kill the angel!" Ciel roared and was then thrown back by the huge amount of dark power that suddenly emerged from the demon. He saw the fangs of his butler as he smirked.

**"Yes, my lord..."**

The candles were put out and Sebastian walked out of the circle slowly. As soon as he was out, his wounds healed and he took a deep breath as huge, beautiful black wings emerged from his back.

**"That was refreshing... Now angel, I believe I promised to kill you..."** he growled and smirked, his fangs glistening in the light of the torches as he did.

In addition to the dark pressure that surronded Sebastian, a pure aura surrounded the angel as he grew white wings from his back. Some of the humans were thrown back by the force and some were simply pressed down on the ground or pressed to objects close to them. Ciel was about to be thrown away, but Finny grabbed him and held him safe.

"I will send you straight back to hell Michaelis!" roared the angel and darted forward. Sebastian just smirked even more.

"Be my guest..." he whispered as he catched the angel's hand and threw him un in the air. Sebastian then flew after him and a fierce battle began in the air. They moved too fast for the humans to see. Growls, grunts and shrieks were heard as black and white feathers rained down, accompanied by droplets of blood. Tearing sounds were heard, a white wing fell to the ground along with an arm clad in black, quickly followed by the body of the angel.

The angel was covered in deep wounds, he had been pierced through in several places and one of his wings had been torn off, leaving nothing but a bloody stump.

Sebastian was covered in bruises, face smeared with blood and his left arm had been torn off.

"You may have wounded me enough to beat me, but if won't be long until you meet your demise as well, demon!" roared the angel, blood coming up his throat.

"I beg the difference. You see, my master ordered me not to die, therefore, I won't..." Sebastian said and smirked as his arm grew back. The angel's eyes widened in disbelief as Sebastian raised his new arm and grinned his fanged demon smile.

"Farewell, Gabriel..." whispered Sebastian and in one swift movement, he cut Gabriel's head off and the rest of the body disappeared soon after. Realisation hit the villagers and they fled in panic away from the manison.

Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"Your orders, my lord?"

"Make them forget everything. Every last detail, even the rest of the servants of the house"

The others looked shocked and complained, but Sebastian simply bowed and made a swift movement with his wings.

"Yes, my lord..."

**-A couple of days later-**

Everything was calm in the Phantomhive manison, until suddenly...

BOOM!

"Bard! What on earth are you doing! You almost crushed my glasses!"

"Ah! The meat is destroyed!"

"It's called 'well done' in BBQ language so shut up!"

"What's going on here?"

"Mr. Sebastian! I found some nice meat here and I just thought I'd cook it"

"Listen you..."

Ciel smiled as he heard the conversation from the kitchen downstairs. Everything was back to normal again and everyone had forgotten about the incident. Except him of course. He knew why old Tanaka was in the hospital, he knew why the garden was completly ruined (or at least it was, for a while) and he knew what Sebastoan's true form looked like.

Maybe he hadn't really realised what kind of monster he had on his leash. Most people would probably be glad to get rid of it and get their souls purified. But he certainly didn't. He still needed his revenge and the monster that he had controll over gave him overwhelming power and instead of being scared of the demon, he felt a sting of pride. All of that was worth his soul, he would gladly give it to Sebastian when his life was over.

He had to pay his butler the fitting price. After all, he was the earl Phantomhive, a man of his words.

Right then, he heard a knock on the door and speaking of the devil, it was his butler that had brought him his daily tea and treat. Earl grey tea, and chocolate parfait.

* * *

><p>THERE! IT'S FINALLY DONE! It has taken me like 2 weeks to finish this because of writers block, school and stuff... But now it's done! Hope you all liked it. Review and I'll love you forever! Also, I might write my first lemon if I get 10 reviews ;)<p>

THANK YOU ALL! Again, I don't own Kuroshitsuji

Ja nee~!


End file.
